


Fluri 100 Word Challenge

by RBnC



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluri version of the 100 Word Challenge I found on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluri 100 Word Challenge

1\. Name  
  
On a normal day, Flynn doesn't think anything of his name. It's a name not unlike any other, and he hears it often enough. But when it comes from Yuri in the middle of the night, Flynn can't help but feel like it's something special, and though he'll never tell Yuri, it makes him feel whole.  
  
2\. Family  
  
Growing up, Yuri and Flynn only had each other. Flynn can't help but feel a little jealous that Yuri's family has grown.  
  
3\. Rival  
  
The only person Yuri's ever felt was a rival for Flynn's attention was Sodia, perfect, Liutenant Sodia. Then Zaude happened, and Yuri knew she was just as stained as he was. Then he knew he had nothing to worry over.  
  
4\. Friend  
  
When someone asks Flynn who his best friend is, he just smiles and points to Yuri.  
  
5\. Betrayal  
  
When Raven turned out to be Captain Schwann, Yuri couldn't help but feel betrayed. But it was nothing compared to when he thought Flynn had turned into the people Yuri had started eradicated.  
  
6\. Cat  
  
When Flynn thinks of the way Yuri carries himself, he can't help but be reminded of a cat. When Yuri hears this Flynn thinks he hears a growl. So maybe Flynn had the wrong animal.  
  
7\. Sky  
  
As Yuri lays on the open field outside of Aurnion, staring up at the endless sky, he can only think of Flynn's eyes.  
  
8\. New   
  
Brave Vesperia is the newest master guild, therefore it should have a new city as its headquarters. So Yuri, Repede, Karol, Judith, and Raven (yes, Raven) set up shop in Aurnion. Yuri's not too surprised when Commandant makes monthly visits to 'see how the city is developing.'  
  
9\. Cold  
  
Yuri hates the cold. It reminds him too much of his fall. He'll never tell Flynn that, but he knows. He always knows. But when he holds Yuri the cold seems so far away.  
  
10\. Gone  
  
Flynn can't help but fall apart when Yuri disappears from the top of Zaude. He can't help the fact that he drifts towards the Vodka he'd gotten as a present. He can't help but think 'He's really gone.' And in the morning, he'll send out more ships, wishing he could be on one.  
  
11\. Welcome  
  
The party Yuri receives from the lower quarter after Tarqaron is loving and happy. The thanks Yuri receives from the nobility is just as happy, if not a little more distant. The welcome Yuri receives from Flynn, however, is laced with sarcasm and sparring, and Yuri can't help but think he shouldn't get out of their bed for a couple of days.  
  
12\. Heat  
  
The heat of the Desert is intense and Rita's fire Magic doesn't help a bit (neither does the pan fried noodles but Yuri won't complain, because hey, food). Yuri can't help but think Flynn is warmer than the desert could ever hope to be.  
  
13\. Luck  
  
Yuri has the worst luck ever. He does. So when he kisses Flynn he's not surprised at the startled expression on the blondes face as he withdraws. He is flabbergasted when he doesn't knock him on his ass and instead jumps him.  
  
14\. Hate  
  
In all of his time knowing Flynn, Yuri has never seen him HATE someone. He has disliked and argued, but never once has Yuri seen him hate anyone. So when Flynn stumbles onto what happened between him and Sodia on Zaude, the Raven haired man is surprised to hear the Commandant utter the words 'I hate you' to her. She doesn't seem to be as surprised, however, and leaves without a word.  
  
15\. Love  
  
Yuri's read a lot of books about love and romance. A lot. It was inevitable with Estelle, really. But when he finds a book he actually enjoys and thinks he could live with a happy ending like that, he's surprised to find it's a book written by the Princess herself. He’s mortified to find that the characters are based on himself and Flynn.  
  
16\. Addiction  
  
Commandant Flynn Scifo is the epitome of perfection. He is the ideal knight. He is at the peak of fitness and he could outwit most politicians and nobleman. The boy from the lower quarter, however, is not perfect. He is an addict. His drug is Yuri Lowell.  
  
17\. Color  
  
Flynn has been all over the world. He has seen more sights than Yuri himself (he has to remind himself often that this is no longer true), but his favorite color is grey. Because grey is the color that represents Yuri. He is neither white nor black, but a middle man. Walking a fine line at all times.  
  
18\. Secret  
  
Yuri has many secrets. He's had to get his closet expanded because he has so many skeletons. He knows he isn't perfect and he knows Flynn knows it. But when Flynn keeps a secret, it breaks Yuri's heart, because Flynn isn't supposed to have secrets. He isn't supposed to have burdens. And Yuri feels he's failed him somehow because he does.  
  
19\. Star  
  
When Yuri's off around the world, dealing with business, and Flynn feels so alone, he just looks up at the night sky and looks for Vesperia. He knows he can no longer see it, but it's still there, just out of reach.  
  
20\. Planet  
  
Yuri loves Terca Lumereis. He does. But sometimes he wishes he could see what other planets would be like. Just for a bit. Because he'd always come home no matter what.  
  
21\. Voice  
  
Flynn thinks Yuri has an amazing voice, low and deep, and extremely masculine. Yuri wishes Flynn would stop singing in the shower, because he does that about as well as he cooks.  
  
22\. Reflection  
  
Yuri thinks Flynn is a reflection of himself. He doesn't show what's there, he shows what's not.  
  
23\. Rainbow  
  
It's one of those rare days they both have off. It's just finished raining and Flynn's trying to enjoy the double rainbow from their room. Yuri just wants him to get in the god damned bed.  
  
24\. School  
  
It's school time and Yuri's got detention as usual. Only this time he can't stop laughing because Mr. Cumore is a fucking Skittles rainbow and he's purple in the face. That's when Flynn, the student body president, walks in, all disapproving glare and asks Mr. Cumore for a minute alone. Cumore, ever looking for the easy way out, leaves Yuri for Flynn to take care of. Flynn is ranting, but all Yuri can think about is if they could get away with getting naughty in his Algebra 2 classroom.  
  
25\. Memory  
  
Flynn's best memory is meeting Yuri. Yuri's best memory is all the times he's near Flynn.  
  
26\. Joy  
  
Flynn tells Yuri that riding Ba'ul has brought him a lot of joy. Yuri says he gets the most joy from riding Flynn.  
  
27\. Pain  
  
Falling off of Zaude was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. But he can't tell Flynn that because it'd make things easier on Sodia.  
  
28\. Soda  
  
Growing up, Yuri was so poor he could barely afford water. The first time he visit's Flynn's house, he gets soda. He asked if he could spend the night.  
  
29\. Dog  
  
Yuri's best friends are Repede and Flynn. He insists both are dogs.  
  
30\. Robot  
  
When Flynn meets Karolow X, he is fascinated. After thirty minutes even he wants to chuck him out the window.  
  
31\. Moonlight  
  
Yuri thinks Flynn looks amazing at night, because the moonlight makes him look so peaceful, so calm. Little does he know, Flynn thinks the same thing about Yuri.  
  
32\. Goodbye  
  
The night before Brave Vesperia leaves for Tarqaron Flynn tries to say goodbye, but Yuri's not going to have any of that.  
  
33\. Passion  
  
Flynn's not a dumb blonde. He knows how Sodia feels about him. He also knows they could never have the same passion the he and Yuri share.  
  
34\. Candle  
  
There's no power in the worse parts of the lower quarter, so when Yuri and Flynn want to stay up at night and talk, they have to sweet talk the inn owner into selling them a candle  
  
35\. City  
  
Yuri's been to many cities and towns. He likes Aurnion, but he can't help but love the place that Flynn's turned Zaphias into.  
  
36\. Lost  
  
Flynn feels lost sometimes. He doesn't ever let it stop him from living the way he wants, but he's only human. That feeling goes away when he sees Yuri.  
  
37\. Discovery  
  
Flynn can't help but feel jealous that Yuri has discovered and explored distant continents that Flynn never even knew existed.  
  
38\. Found  
  
When Yuri found Flynn, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Of course, he didn't say anything because they were surrounded by hundreds of monsters on Hypeonia.  
  
39\. Complete  
  
Yuri thinks Flynn completes him. Flynn knows this for a fact.  
  
40\. Storm  
  
When Yuri was little he was deathly afraid of storms. Flynn always comforted him. Now he's not so scared, but he can't bring himself to tell Flynn.  
  
41\. Leader  
  
Yuri and Flynn are both leaders. Flynn tries; he's leading an entire country in a new, better direction. Yuri's role is a little less desired, but no less loved; he leads his friends to what makes them happy. And for Flynn, that happens to be Yuri.  
  
42\. Game  
  
Flynn loves playing games. Only those really close to him know this fact. Yuri has a hunch Flynn's favorite game is 'Make Yuri Moan'.  
  
43\. Peace.  
  
After their quest to save the world, Brave Vesperia seeks out a little peace. For Yuri, that's his room in the lower quarter wrapped in Flynn's embrace.  
  
44\. Music  
  
Yuri loves music, but he doesn't like to dance. Flynn doesn't really care as he whisks Yuri out onto the dance floor.  
  
45\. Bee  
  
Flynn's like a bee, always buzzing around. The only time he isn't is when he's just waking up the day after he and Yuri have had an amazing round of sex.  
  
46\. Meat  
  
Flynn likes meat. Like, he LOVES meat. He looks at Yuri's disapproving glare and points out that it's healthier than Yuri's favorite food.  
  
47\. Rain  
  
Yuri doesn't like rain. It reminds him of the worse times of his journey. However, he does like it when Flynn is stuck in the rain and his clothes cling to him in all the right places.  
  
48\. Light  
  
Yuri thinks – no, he knows – that Flynn is his light. And he's never giving him up. Crazy lieutenants be damned.  
  
49\. Blood  
  
Yuri has so much blood on his hands that he can't help but feel inadequate next to Flynn. Then the blonde kisses his hands and the feelings lessen.  
  
50\. Forget  
  
He'll never forget the people who helped him get to where he is as Commandant. He'll also never forget all of the things Yuri has given him credit for.  
  
51\. Fear  
  
Flynn's biggest fear is losing Yuri again. So every night he can, he holds Yuri close.  
  
52\. Noise  
  
Yuri is never making noise. He can walk down a silent hallway and no one would be the wiser. The only time he makes noise is when Flynn is touching him, and oh can he make noise.  
  
53\. Lie  
  
Yuri keeps secrets. There's no questioning that from anyone. But Yuri has never lied to Flynn. So when Flynn catches wind of something between him and Sodia, he corners Yuri and makes him spill the beans about Zaude. It's only after that Yuri realizes that wasn't even close to what Flynn was talking about.  
  
54\. Night  
  
Every night Yuri says good night to everyone in the guild. No one else knows he also bids Flynn a silent Good Night.  
  
55\. Sunset  
  
Sunset's are supposed to be sexy. Yuri can't help but think of blood when red fills the sky. He thinks there might be something wrong with himself. And then Flynn confesses the same thing Yuri had been thinking, and doesn't feel so wrong.

56\. Together  
  
Yuri loves it when Flynn can spend time with him. He hopes Flynn enjoys it just as much.  
  
57\. Time  
  
Yuri knows his time is running out. It's inevitable with him being in a guild. So he spends every minute he can with his family.  
  
58\. Shower  
  
Flynn can go days without a shower. He doesn't, but he can. Growing up, he let Yuri take his day in the wash room because secretly, he loves seeing Yuri taken care of.  
  
59\. Computer  
  
When they were kids, Yuri came over to Flynn's house and accidentally broke Flynn laptop. Flynn is twenty-one, and Yuri's buying him a new one.  
  
60\. Plan  
  
Flynn likes to plan ahead. He has plans for when he's sixty. Yuri keeps telling him those plans won't mean anything if he keels over from exhaustion.  
  
61\. Doll  
  
Flynn will never forget the day Judith and Estelle used Yuri as their personal Barbie doll.  
  
62\. Universe  
  
When Yuri meets Guy Cecil on the Van Elita, at first he thinks he’s found Flynn in this spirit-forsaken world. His hopes are crushed and he vows to keep searching.  
  
63\. Believe  
  
Yuri believes Flynn can change the empire. He also believes there's no room for him there.  
  
64\. Confidence  
  
Yuri comes off as confidant, but inside he's just like any other normal person. The only other person alive who seems to realize that is the untouchable Commandant.  
  
65\. Success  
  
Yuri lets Flynn take all of the credit for the sole reason that; if he succeeds in life, he'll finally figure out Yuri's no good for him.  
  
66\. Close  
  
When Yuri showers it's for one of two things. When it's Hygiene, the door is closed and locked. When the door is open however, Yuri wants Flynn to join him.  
  
67\. Conflict  
  
90% of their time together is spent arguing over various things. It could be about how much time they spend together. It could be about Flynn's tireless devotion. It could be Yuri's brash behavior. But in the end they always make up.  
  
68\. Kiss  
  
Yuri loves Flynn's kisses. If only because he knows they're all his.  
  
69\. Submission  
  
Yuri is vicious. When dealing with the things he wants and in battle. The only time he is not is when he's being submissive to Flynn.  
  
70\. Waffle  
  
In their relationship, Yuri cooks and Flynn cleans. It's just the way things are. So when Yuri wakes up to Flynn's home-made 'waffles' he's a little paranoid.  
  
71\. Rose  
  
For Yuri's birthday, Flynn got him one thornless red rose. Yuri's face matched it wonderfully.  
  
72\. Paranormal  
  
Flynn believes in ghosts whole heartily. Yuri does too, but he demands Flynn get rid of the Ouija board.  
  
73\. Disgusting  
  
To Yuri, Cumore is one of the most disgusting, volatile man on the planet.  
  
74\. Smile  
  
Yuri's day can be brightened by Flynn's smile.  
  
75\. Scream  
  
Never once has Flynn yelled at Yuri. They've gotten in arguments, and heated words have been thrown, but never has Flynn yelled.  
  
76\. Acceptance  
  
Yuri accepted a long time ago that he shouldn't be by Flynn side, but he's selfish, and he won't leave until Flynn tells him to go.  
  
77\. Power  
  
Most men want power. Flynn wants justice. Yuri wants a family.  
  
78\. Unknown  
  
Flynn has always feared the unknown. That was why he never told Yuri about his feelings. He was always jealous that Yuri could run head in without so much as batting an eyelash.  
  
79\. Emotion  
  
Yuri and Flynn don't tell each other how they feel. They just know.  
  
80\. Drink  
  
Flynn rarely ever drinks. So logically he'd be a light weight, right? No. Flynn out drinks Yuri, Raven, and Judith. Then he has the audacity to be cheery in the morning while the others deal with their hangovers.  
  
81\. Within  
  
Within the walls of the Castle, Flynn is Commandant. His responsibilities come first, and his friends come second. But outside the Castle, Flynn is just the kids from the lower quarter who likes to have a good time.  
  
82\. Food  
  
If Flynn ever offers you food, run. Run far, far away.  
  
83\. Drown  
  
When Yuri fell off of Zaude, he landed in the ocean. For what felt like hours he felt like he was going to drown. That first breath of air is like Heaven.  
  
84\. Prisoner  
  
Being held in Zaphias Castle's prison is like being asked nicely to stay put. By a child.  
  
85\. Look  
  
There's no meaningful gaze when they reunite. There's no secret code. They don't need one. All they need is the knowledge that they care.  
  
86\. Home  
  
Flynn is Yuri's home, and Vise verse.  
  
87\. Dream  
  
Yuri's dreams are filled with Flynn, Zaude, and the Entelexeia.  
  
88\. Gift  
  
For Christmas, the only gift Flynn needs is Yuri. And that's exactly what he gets.  
  
89\. Fireworks  
  
When Yuri kisses Flynn, it's like fireworks are going off in every nerve of his body.  
  
90\. Hunt  
  
Brave Vesperia is hunting down a wanted man and Yuri can't help but wonder how long until he's on the other end of this chase.  
  
91\. Organs  
  
Flynn tries his hardest to stop the bleeding, but he can't. Yuri is unconscious, and it's probably seconds before he leaves forever. But Flynn doesn't ever stop trying. Even after all of Yuri's friends do.  
  
92\. Touch  
  
Yuri's sense of touch is so much more refined that anyone else's. He never knew why, but it was always a bonus in the bedroom.  
  
93\. Life  
  
Yuri sucks at board games. His bad luck seems to carry over. So when Flynn's won the game of Life and Yuri hasn't even gotten married yet, Yuri just flips the table and doesn't help clean up.  
  
94\. Run  
  
When Yuri is accused of killing Commandant Flynn, he runs. He finds the person who did it and kills him. Then he lets the empire think it's him, so he doesn't have to think of life without his best friend.  
  
95\. Burn  
  
When Yuri gives Flynn cooking lessons, the first thing Flynn does is burn the water. Yuri just laughs and fixes it for him.  
  
96\. Existence  
  
Flynn has fallen into depression. He wonders why he's even alive. Yuri become furious, and points out all of the things Flynn has improved just by being there. First example; his life.  
  
97\. Moment  
  
Yuri has gotten into an argument with Karol over things he's done in the past. So he goes to the one person who always makes him feel better. Flynn actually puts down his work when Yuri enters his room. For several moments, Flynn silently assures Yuri that everything will be okay.  
  
98\. Photograph  
  
Flynn has a photograph of Yuri, himself, and Repede on his desk. Every night he's not with Yuri, he kisses it good night.  
  
99\. Almost  
  
Flynn and Yuri spar all of the time. And Flynn almost won this time. Almost.  
  
100\. Sorry  
  
Yuri and Flynn are arguing. They're throwing harsh words back and forth. Then Flynn throws in Zaude and Yuri becomes silent. Without a single word, Yuri leaves. Flynn doesn't see him for three months, and it's not until he hunts Yuri down that they talk. And all he gets from Yuri is one word remarks. He apologizes for hours and eventually, Yuri forgives him. He'll spend forever apologizing, but he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just trying to get Odetoabird to do one.


End file.
